1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure for a chest pull and which includes a passage defined through a ring-shaped handle thereof, and a tube positioning device for securing the resilient tube in the passage of the handle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a chest pull which includes two grip portions 10 and a resilient tube 11 connected between the two grip portions 10. FIG. 9 shows one of two grip portions 10 to which an end of the tube 11 is fixedly positioned. The grip portion 10 is composed of a soft fabric strip 100 and a metal ring 12 which is fixedly inserted into two overlapped ends of the strip 100 and the two ends of the strip 100 are sewed together so as to form a loop. A plastic pipe 13 is rotatably mounted to the loop so that a user may hold the pipe 13 and pull the two grip portions 10 in opposite directions. The resilient tube 11 has each one of two ends thereof inserted through the metal ring 12. A ball 14 is fixedly received in each distal end of the resilient tube 11 extending through the metal ring 12 so as to prevent the resilient tube 11 from disengaging from the metal ring 12. Therefore, the user may stretch the resilient tube 11 by pulling the two grip portions 10 apart in opposite directions. The ball 14 is fixedly received in the resilient tube 11 and is not supposed to be removed, so that an effective length, between the two balls 14, of the resilient tube 11 is fixed. This fixed length obviously cannot meet various needs of different users so that, theoretically, all the members of a family who wish to exercize each have to buy a chest pull because of the fixed effective length. Furthermore, how to fixedly receive the ball into the resilient tube 11 and ensure that the ball 14 will not escape therefrom within a short period of time is troublesome for manufacturers.
The present invention intends to provide a handle structure for a chest pull and a length between two handles can be easily adjusted so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.